pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Su Ming (Harmonious Morus Alba)
Su Ming from Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos was the other self of Su Ming from Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. He was one of three Children of Morus Alba.Ch. 1260 Appearance His appearance was the exact same like Su Ming's. But he had a shadow of a butterfly in his pupils. Background This Su Ming possessed the ability to communicate with Harmonious Morus Alba’s will since he was young, and it was precisely because of this that he became one of the three Children of Morus Alba. He was the representative of Harmonious Morus Alba's will in this Expanse Cosmos. He had a high status, and with just one sentence, he could determine the deaths of many people. This was his right, because as the incarnation of Harmonious Morus Alba, he was believed to be the manifestation of Harmonious Morus Alba’s will in this Expanse Cosmos. He lived in True Victory Colony World. When communicating with Harmonious Morus Alba’s will, he would often lose consciousness and turn into an aloof murderer. That was why he would usually not venture out, but would isolate himself in the palace. One time, when he faced backlash, he extracted Yu Xuan’s soul and made her fall into slumber. No matter how hard he tried, he could not awaken her. He created the Black Wood, where Yu Xuan was in slumber. That place was isolated from the entire Expanse Cosmos and time was frozen there.Ch. 1264 History Book 6 When Su Ming stepped through the depths of Yin Death Vortex into the mirror world, Child of Morus Alba Su Ming suddenly felt increase in his cultivation level. He had power equivalent to Death Realm. He was informed about sudden changes in True Immortal Sect World, like raging whirlwind and the huge gap. He was wondering whether his disaster has arrived. Harmonious Morus Alba’s will wanted him to fuse with his other self from Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos, offering to fulfill his one request. He called out for his ten Mournful-Deaths and went out to meet Su Ming. When Child of Morus Alba Su Ming finally met Su Ming from Arid Triad, his fighting spirit was kindled in his eyes. He made ten Mournful-Deaths to seal the area with Eighteen Spirit Hell. Then with resolve, he sarted this battle of destiny. Using his will and the God of Berserkers' Palm, Arid Triad Su Ming destroyed from eighteenth to the seventh level of the Spirit Hell and Child of Morus Alba Su Ming was pushed back. After another clash, all levels up to second crumbled. The Child of Morus Alba turned into a butterfly from dark threads of light that formed Eighteen Spirit Hells.Ch. 1269 Su Ming used Mountain Shifter Art and formed nine mountains around himself. The mountains destroyed the butterfly, but were made disappeared by the vortex of ten Mournful-Deaths. Su Ming used then the Light of Extreme Darkness, but he was injured by declarations of death from the Mournful-Death soul. As he was forced back, Su Ming used his powerful will and manifested a red bolt of lightning and Five Colored Lightning imitating the Antecedental Spirit’s disaster.Ch. 1270 But they vanished into the vortex as well. Frowning Su Ming used finally Art of Believing. He believed about a place in some another Expanse Cosmos, which could be home for Mournful-Death souls and he exiled them there, before also using Curse on them.Ch. 1271 Sullen Child of Morus Alba used the power of Harmonious Morus Alba and they fought a battle of wills. When they were about to fuse, Child of Morus Alba told Su Ming to take Yu Xuan and fuse her with the one from Arid Triad.Ch. 1272 After some time, Su Ming woke up and broke free from the cocoon.Ch. 1275 Powers This Su Ming could borrow the power of Harmonious Morus Alba.Ch. 1261 He could manifest the fire butterfly. Quotes "Su Ming, the battle between us today is due to destiny. Do you dare to fight this battle of destiny with me in Eighteen Spirit Hells?!" Reference List Category:Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos Category:Characters Category:Male Characters